Mobile communicators such as cell phones, BLACKBERRIES®, IPHONES®, netbooks, laptop computers, notepads, GPS devices, personal digital assistants (PDA) and the like are becoming increasingly utilized in today's society. However, these devices may also become an undesirable distraction in many situations. For example, many people choose to use their mobile communicators while driving. Text messaging and emailing functions may be particularly undesirable when driving because a person must constantly utilize at least one hand to input these types of communications, and must often look down to draft a text message. Studies have been undergone which show that this behavior significantly increases the likelihood of causing a traffic accident. Yet, people continue to text message with their mobile communicators while driving with increasing regularity. In light of this, many states attempting to pass legislation aimed at making it illegal to text while driving. However, governmentally regulated penalties alone may not be a sufficient enough deterrent to cause people to drastically change their behavior.
Thus, a mobile communicator having functionality that is affected by one or more conditions, and a system including such a mobile communicator would be well received in the art.